Brat
Brat is Bubbles dark mirror counterpart, she is whiny, spoiled, sassy, lazy and insane about fashion. Brat is also known to be much more of a crybaby than Bubbles is. She always up-to-date in the fashion world. Her favorite toy is called Hugh a punk-themed octopus that is the mirror counterpart of Bubbles toy Octi. Appearance Brat has the same blonde bangs as Bubbles very long blond pigtails held by blue bows. Brat wears a tight navy blue strapless shirt that leaves her bellybutton showing, with a short leather jacket over it. She also wears a black mini skirt with a blue outline with black 5" high heeled boots that go to her ankles. Hers is is styled in two long spiked pigtails held by two long blue ribbons. She also wears blue fingerless gloves with six bangles on each of her hands. She is also seen wearing an over-the-shoulder navy blue tube top and dark blue jean mini-shorts along 5" inch high black over-the-knee boots. Black fingerless gloves that come up to her elbows and three bangles on each wrist. Personality B rat is sassy and is Bubbles polar opposite. Brat isn't too nice, and is rather lazy and enjoys shopping for fashion. Unlike Bubbles, Brat doesn't ever sob. She is naive and naughty. Brat enjoys sassing people and trashes places. She is also into cheerleading and is on the same cheerleading team as Bubbles though, sees Bubbles as a rival. All the men and boys are attracted to her, except The Rowdyruff Boys. She is fashionable and stylish, having a totally strong fashion sense more than Bubbles. Her sassiness usually makes her enemies and sister mad such as Bubbles, Brute, Brick and Buttercup. She usually likes to wear fashionable or cute clothes. Like in some episodes, she doesn't wear her main outfit. In a few episodes, she is shown to be a bit dim-witted and naive. And be treated by her two sisters. Brat is shown in the episode, The Food Invasion, along with Berserk and Brute, They feel attached to their dad/creator and care about him deeply. And for the first ever, Brat sobbed for the first time in her life when Buttercup had told her and her sisters about their dad's/creator's life are almost drained. So The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyuff Boys, and Powerpunk Girls, RowdyRunk Boys and the RowdyRock Boys team up, to save their dad's/creator's. Although, The Rowdyruff Boys have a mom/creator. It's HIM, even though he's male. Despite Brat's sassy and bad girl personality, she, along with her sisters, had shown a much nicer side. They team up to save their fathers and display a tearful sob. All of them team up in the first movie to save Earth from Sedusa. Exactly like Bubbles, Brat is a Daddy's girl and is attached to him. Brat also displays a girlish personality. In Deja View, Brat, when born, was fast-talking her father happily, wanting to get many things. She somewhat a slight tomboy due to her bad girl and sassy girl and troublemaker personality Brat also has a very perky attitude, of some kind. It is revealed she only sobs when there's a bigger threat. In an upcoming episode, it is shown she has a big appetite for desserts. Brat displays humor that rather goes through making fun of people. She has a huge crush on Blaster, a member of the RowdyRock Boys in their hometown of Viletown. The crush itself can also be accounted for as a sort of obsession of hers. Interactions with Others Berserk (Sister) Brute (Sister) Oppressor Plutonium (Father) Bubbles (Arch-Enemy) Buttercup (Enemy) Blossom (Enemy) Boomer (Enemy/Ex-Boyfriend) Brick (Enemy) Butch (Enemy) Nicholas Chambers (Ex-Boyfriend) Blade RRKB (Enemy) Blaster RRKB (Somewhat Boyfriend/Enemy) Blaze RRKB (Enemy) Songs #Party Has Come by Hitomi Yoshida #One-Winged Angel by Advent Children #Genesis Aria by Sphere #Dance Another Day by Mollie Weaver #Special Life by Kotoko #Snow Fairy by Funkist #Rise by The McClain Sisters Powers/Abilities Brat is a strong opponent, like her sisters. One of her main moves is using her pigtails to grab objects and her enemies. This move appeared in Brat and her sisters debuted Deja View, and this move has been seen a lot in future episodes. In Battle in The Mall, she used this move to tie up Bubbles. In Competitive Rivals, she can make deadly shooting stars at her foes. In Battle in The Mall, she can also make energy orbs, like Bubbles and Boomer. Brat can also use laser vision. In Daylight Slavings Time, she can spit out water. In Rock The Mansion, Brat can slap others to turn them to stone. In Daylight Slavings Time, she used this power on Bubbles and shattered her. * Density Manipulation: Bubbles and her sisters are able to shift their density, taking the form of a puddle of water17. * Drum Playing: Bubbles is able to play the drums18. * Electrokinesis: Bubbles and her sisters are able to create electricity, in their signature colors17. * Energy Projection: Bubbles and her sisters are able to create powerful energy blasts from their hand19. Bubbles fires energy blasts from both hands, in a sickle motion, forming an energy circle before impact20. * Enhanced Roar: Bubbles and her sisters can roar like a bear, mimicking the beast perfectly17. * Enhanced Senses: Bubbles and her sisters' are highly enhanced. ** Enhanced Hearing: Bubbles and her sisters is able to hear things from vast distances away. ** Enhanced Vision: Bubbles and her sisters can see things that are far away from her, much further than any regular human could and is able to see things on a microscopic scale. *** Night Vision: Bubbles and her sisters are able to see in darkness. ** Supernatural Smell: Bubbles is able to identify the separate components and their origin of smell21. * Flight: Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she is able to fly and leaves a blue trail behind in the air. * Heat Vision: Bubbles and her sisters are able to heat up objects, with only their eyes. * Imaginary Friend Creation: Bubbles and her sisters were able to create an imaginary friend together22. * Laser Vision: Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail, her laser eyes are blue. * Limited Acid Immunity: Bubbles and her sisters have an immunity to most strong acids, remaining unharmed when they would come into contact with acid23. She was however harmed by HIM's acid spit24. * Mecha Piloting: Bubbles and her sisters are able to pilot the Mecha, Dynamo, although with mixed results25. * Multilingualism: Bubbles is able to speak multiple languages and master them with little efforts, like "Spanish"26and "Japanse"14. ** Zoolingualism: Bubbles has the unique ability to speak with and understand animals. She is known for speaking fluent "squirrel"9, and is able to combine her linguistic skills, speaking Spanish with a giant squirrel once17. * Pyrokinesis: Bubbles and her sisters are able to bend fire in their respective signature colors. This ability ranges from fire-breathing to spontaneous human combustion17 * Size Reduction: Bubbles and her sisters are able to shrink to incredibly small sizes at will17. The origin of this ability is disputed, but it is likely caused as a side effect of Professor Utonium's shrink ray27. * Sonic Scream: While Blossom and Buttercup can produce a sonic scream that can cause great damage4, Bubbles has mastered this skill, meaning she has the most destructive version. * Superhuman Durability: Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she can endure much damage. Bubbles is able to resist a pain level of 11, which was the highest power level of Mojo Jojo's laser beam5. She can survive unaided in space. * Superhuman Speed: Bubbles and her sisters are able to travel faster than light28. She is usually considered to be the fastest of the trio. ** Short-distance Teleportation: Bubbles and her sisters are able to teleport over short distances17. It can be assumed that this however just an example of their impressive speed. * Superhuman Strength: Bubbles like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can be stronger than Blossom when she's mad5. * Super Spit: Bubbles and her sisters are able to cause explosions, with their spit17. * Temporary Multiplication: Bubbles and her sisters are able to temporary multiply themselves17. * Thermal Resistance: Blossom and her sisters are able to resist impressive heat. * Tornado Spin: Bubbles can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill17. * X-ray vision: Bubbles is able to view through any material. Gallery 1247707550_4674_full.jpg|Carry Me! Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756419-250-250.jpg|Oh Beck! You Hurt My Feelings *Sniff Sniff* Brat-Cheerleader-the-powerpunk-girls-7306381-650-529.gif|Cheerleader Brat Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756926-809-646.jpg|Brat hearing rock n roll Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756753-950-562.jpg|Brat texting Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756392-500-399.jpg|Brat brat.jpg|The Power of Brat 2009-3-22-3.jpg|"Stop being such a crybaby"- Competitive Rivals 120px-Brat.png|Brat 120px-Brat_.gif|"Whatcha Talking About Willis?" Powerpunks-kick-butt-the-powerpunk-girls-12004621-800-563.jpg|Brat being nice Brat-on-Halloween-the-powerpunk-girls-7306201-351-368.gif|Brat on Halloween Day wearing her costume brat-brat-13488753-500-419.jpg|Go Brat! Brat-Falling-brat-9743092-1200-1107.jpg|Brat Falling Down Brat-drawing-with-Chalk-the-powerpunk-girls-7308850-329-205.jpg|Drawing Brat Brat-Crying-the-powerpunk-girls-7306425-650-619.jpg|Fan Art of Brat Crying 823f6947f236c153db21a3f35186b2d2_1275564557.gif|Brat in Line Art th_BRAT.gif|Brat 2008-7-27-1.jpg|Cheerleader with Sisters Brat-powerpunk-girls-6809124-300-184.jpg|Brat playing the drums 2007-7-28-1punk.jpg|Star Sisters! 3e945197f6443dd531c8dda23b1e484e_1275564428.jpg|Beautiful Brat a7ad46a99b05ae0ab56322cafdbf33d8_1275564788.jpg|Brat and Brute 2006-7-13-0.jpg|Brat with Berserk 2007-9-29-1.jpg|Brat and Brute 2005-1-9-3.png|Lovely Brat 2008-5-31-2.gif|Brat and Brute nawh-brat-9743147-302-371.jpg|Every Brat Story! brat_vs_bubbles_1245249281.jpg|Uhh? Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306480-500-493.gif|My counterpart, Bubbles 2008-04-20-b.gif|Punk Rock - Season 7 Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306474-300-585.jpg|I Fell Outta the Sky! brat_2.jpg|Club Brat 2007-10-13-2.jpg|My Counter Part Bubbles 185px-Hrtbg106.gif|Pink Brat Th-starbg56.gif|Darker Colored Pink Brat Hrtbg107.gif|Blue Brat hrtbg105.gif|Grey Brat colorbg29.gif|Colorful Brat th-starbg9.gif|Purple Brat Grim tales 058.PNG|fighting brat Punks.jpg|Punks Toon fantasy brat by turtlehill-d4uhu9u.jpg|Shadow Knight Brat brat_by_sweetxdeidara-d3h41xz.jpg|Brat bubbles_and_brat_by_sweetxdeidara-d467lkk.jpg|Bubbles & Brat brat_sketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d49130q.jpg|Sketches brat_random_scketch__xd_by_sweetxdeidara-d4o5yhf.jpg|Brat bubbles_x_brat_by_sweetxdeidara-d4n0ke0.jpg|Brat X Bubbles Brat_in_Wonderland.jpg|Brat In Wonderland 2006-11-18-1.jpg|Mirror, Mirror 2004-5-31-0.gif|You Say Somethin'? 2009-1-18-3.gif|Sisters 2008-2-16-0.jpg|Drums 2008-5-18-0.jpg|Listening To My MP3 Player 2008-6-29-4.jpg|Falling 2008-2-2-1.gif|Hmm 2007-3-31-1D.gif|Chibi 2007-6-3-1.gif|Hi! 2007-6-9-1.jpg|Playing Princess Brat.png|Princess Demonic Princess Brat.png|Demonic Princess Blue.png|Mirror Twins Brat_The_PowerPunk_Girls_by_BiPinkBunny.png brat_by_soulenergy-d3is4a8.jpg F4bc6f9f23eb0 full.png Brat.gif my_other_self__bubbles_and_brat_z_by_bipinkbunny-d7iu9fo.png brat_z_by_aqua_pop-d42bivp.png brat_by_iluvsnake-d49uuts.jpg brat_by_sailormystic-d4onp0l.jpg ____red__green__blue___by_ami_magane-d4nuh5g.jpg 2ca3cdc934d087f7a748ec7a4ac64b8c.jpg|Sisters bubblesxblasterxbrat_by_moonlightsiieda-d4gbth6.jpg|Triangle Brat (2).png Request___BladexBrat_by_SeraphEnigma.jpg 1f4bc6f9f23eb0_full.png BratbyFabtabulousAJonDeviantart.jpg|Brat art made by Fabtabulous aj|link=https://www.deviantart.com/fabtabulousaj/art/Brat-783811531?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549084884 Category:Girls Category:Villians Category:Powerpunk Girls Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teams Category:Living characters Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Crossovers Category:Female Category:Females Category:Counterparts Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Grim Tales Characters